laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
File 2: Katrielle and the Diabolical Dress
|opening = Change! |ending = Daijōbu |previous = File 1: Katrielle and the Mysterious House |next = File 3: Katrielle and the Resurrected Corpses |jpname = |dename = |esname = |frname = |itname = |nlname = |korname = }} Katrielle and the Diabolical Dress is the second episode of Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files. Plot Case Explanation The agency is visited by a man with the name of Pastel, who claims that his wife, Olivia, has been possessed. Katrielle invites Pastel and his wife into the agency. Pastel explains to Katrielle that this phenomenon is caused by a dress, which he asserts has a "demon's curse." Olivia had fallen prey to a severe illness when Pastel bought the dress. He mentioned that the dress was part of Olivia's request. Directly after Pastel bought the dress, Olivia recovered and become healthy again. As Pastel is further explaining the case, his wife seems to be possessed and Pastel, frightened, retreats to a corner of the room. Meanwhile, Ernest returns with a bag of groceries and bewilderedly ask Katrielle and Sherl (who are simply watching Pastel) what is happening. The Origin of the Dress Katrielle, Ernest, and Sherl visit the shop the dress was sold while Pastel and Olivia are waiting outside. The shop owner confirms the rumor of the dress's curse, stating that those who have owned it before all met misfortune. Katrielle points out that the dress has a snowflake mark on it (this is identified as a clue). The shop owner also gives Katrielle and Co. a photo that came with the dress. Inside the photo, a field of flowers that Ernest describes as "snow" is shown (another clue). Katrielle eventually turns the photo over, noticing the words "Snowtown" written in the corner. As Katrielle leaves for Snowtown, she stops and watches Pastel and Olivia's interaction with another citizen. Snowtown Upon arrival at Snowtown, Katrielle is given more information on the history of the place. The town (clue) used to thrive but fell into ruins as the citizens of the town suddenly became crazed for unknown reasons. A witch that talks to herself (clue) is rumored to still live there. Meanwhile, Pastel and Olivia are experiencing another "haunting." Katrielle visits a cottage with the snowflake mark. She snips off a flower similar to those in the picture. An unknown figure appears, and Katrielle chases after them. Katrielle corners the figure into an alleyway, but stops in shock as she finds herself facing her father. Soon enough, Katrielle realizes that she was simply hallucinating when an old lady (clue) appears. The old lady introduces herself as a tailor and assumes that Katrielle and Ernest have come to help her since they thought she was living alone. The old lady calls out Olivia, who is identical to Pastel's wife (clue), leaving Ernest and Sherl confused and Katrielle inspired. Katrielle claims she has figured out the riddles. Case Solved Katrielle and Co. return to Pastel and Olivia. She explains that Snowtown's craze was caused by a mutation in the cotton plant they grew. The mutation caused those who touched the plant to hallucinate, and this was what caused the haunting that Pastel experienced. Pastel, having been given this information, becomes devastated as he realizes that Olivia was simply a figment of his imagination. His wife had died in her illness. Pastel, swimming in his emotions, claims that he has nothing else to live for anymore. He despises himself for being able to do nothing except for playing his cello. He had sold his cello in order to buy the dress. However, Katrielle comforts Pastel by showing him that his life was still meaningful. The residents of the town are all concerned for Pastel's well being and had played along when they knew perfectly that Olivia wasn't alive anymore. One of the residents give Pastel his cello back, and Pastel discovers a note written by Olivia. In her letter, Olivia tells Pastel that she was incredibly proud to be his wife, and that she loved his music. The old lady at the cottage, who is now revealed as Olivia's mother, appears and thanks Pastel. Katrielle's visit had broken the hallucination that the old lady was experiencing. Olivia's mother drove Olivia out of the village due to the craze that broke out, but the mother never knew how Olivia's life was ever since her daughter left. In the end, Pastel plays his cello for Katrielle, the residents, and most of all, Olivia. Characters In order of appearance * Katrielle Layton * Ernest Greeves * Professor Hershel Layton (cameo) Clues * The Snowflake Mark Branding * The Snow Covered Flowers? * The Perishing Town * The Solitary Town Witch * The Elderly Reculse with Flowers * The Other Olivia Trivia * The episode is a reference to Pandora's Box/The Diabolical Box. * Katrielle compares this episode's case to fudge; "being so sweet, but melting right away in your mouth". * The name "Snowtown" might be a reference to the Australian settlement town of Snowtown, where 11 bodies were discovered in acidic barrels in the infamous Snowtown Bodies-in-Barrels Murders. de:Katrielle to Akuma no Dress Category:Anime Episodes